On ne peut pas revenir en arrière
by NalaH
Summary: La cloche sonne. Ses mains assurées attrapent avec agilité son sac à dos, qu'elle prend avec elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la classe. Elle sent comme un goût amer dans sa bouche, dans ses veines, dans son coeur. Un triste goût d'abandon. OS


**_On ne peut pas revenir en arrière_**

Note de l'auteur, **merci de lire**: Je tiens à dire quelque chose de très important concernant le one-shot qui va suivre. Même plusieurs choses. Merci d'en prendre compte et de lire, ça ne prendra pas longtemps et c'est capital pour comprendre... alors: autant vous dire une chose, _On ne peut pas revenir en arrière_ est un one-shot que j'affectionne beaucoup... MAIS je suis consciente qu'il n'est pas très bien écrit, en gros, je ne me suis pas foulée, il reste probablement des petites fautes et il y a probablement des répétitions de temps en temps. Je ne dis pas que c'est de la merde, mais vous comprenez le principe.

J'en viens donc à ça: pourquoi ai-je écrit cette chose? Même si ce n'est pas évident, et que ça ne se voit peut-être pas énormément, le ton de ce OS est le désespoir et l'abandon. Le personnage -Hermione, en l'occurence-, c'est moi, maintenant. Tout ce qui suit est purement inspiré de ma propre vie, pour ne pas dire quasiement décalqué. Quand vous aurez fini de lire, vous penserez peut-être (sans doute) que cette situation est des plus improbables et inconvenues à l'univers Harry Potter: de votre côté, vous pensez qu'une telle chose n'est pas possible pour le personnage d'Hermione, fille parfaite. Et bien, soit, je respecte votre choix, mais je voudrais que vous respectiez aussi le mien. Pourquoi ai-je choisi Hermione pour me représenter? Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais c'est le perso qui s'y prêtait le mieux. J'espère pour cette pauvre petite qu'il ne va jamais lui arriver la même chose qu'à moi.

Les faits suivants, sont donc pour une fois, purement réels. Il m'arrive en ce moment la même chose, et ça continue, j'y ai eu droit pas plus tard que ce matin. Je me sens triste. Je me demande ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi je ne me suicide pas? Tout serait tellement plus simple! Mais non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout!

Tout le monde doit me prendre pour une pauvre petite ado en pleine déprime qui ne connait rien de la vie. Et bien, au stade où j'en suis, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Voilà. C'est dit. Pourquoi j'ai écrit ce one-shot? Parce ça me vide. Parce que je me sens moins seule. Parce que j'envie ces personnages dans un sens -Hermione en est un parfait exemple- qui ont une vie tellement parfaite. Tellement joyeuse. Parfois dure, mais après la pluie, le beau temps. J'ai compris que la vraie vie ne marchait pas comme ça. Oui, j'envie ces personnages de livres qui restent éternellement jeunes. Ils sont immortels. J'aurais aimé être à leur place. Sincèrement. La vie en décida autrement... En leur faisant vivre ce que je vis, je me sens moins seule, moins perdue, des repères se forment pour moi. En publiant tout ça ici, je n'attends pas des commentaires censés me réconforter qui m'exaspéreront plus qu'autre chose. Je n'attends strictement rien des lecteurs, pour une fois. Qu'ils reviews ou pas, j'en ai rien à carrer. J'ai compris que ça n'était pas, plus, le plus important.

Ma note touche à sa fin, beaucoup plus longue que je l'avais prévu. Pardonnez-moi. On est tous humains, après tout. Je ne dédierai cette histoire à personne. Pourquoi faire. Elle m'appartient, c'est moi, ces quelques lignes. Je ne vais pas me dédier à quelqu'un, ce serait stupide. Il n'y a rien à dédier. Toutest àrefaire.

Toutefois, j'aimerais passer un bonjour à Mme Foxonet, qui ne me lira jamais, mais que je porte malgré tout dans mon coeur, lointainement. A Mme Mars aussi.

Espèrons que contrairement à d'autres, elles ne me trahirons jamais.

* * *

La cloche sonne. Ses mains assurées attrapent avec agilité son sac à dos, qu'elle prend avec elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la classe. Elle sent comme un goût amer dans sa bouche, dans ses veines, dans son coeur. Un triste goût d'abandon. Oui, c'est bien cela... abandonnée... Plus personne ne pense à elle. 

Elle jette en arrière un furtif coup d'oeuil vers Ron et Harry derrière, prête à les réprimander de ne pas se dépecher. Sauf qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ils sont désormais à des mètres devant elle, en train de rires aux éclats. Ils ne l'ont même pas attendu.

Encore une fois.

Elle ne saurait pas dire comment leur amitié s'est tant dégradée. Plus les jours passent, plus ils s'éloignent d'elle, irrémédiablement. Etrange sensation.

Encore une fois.

Ron éclate d'un rire sonore sans même remarquer qu'elle est encore loin derrière eux. Harry lui, l'a complètement oublié.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire? Elle s'était toujours battue pour être indispensable. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle... plus besoin d'elle... elle n'était rien... plus besoin d'elle... rien qu'une fille dont personne ne remarquait l'absence.

Elle soupire rapidement, sentant sa gorge se serrer si fort qu'elle aurait pu en mourir étouffée. Qui a besoin d'elle? Elle continue à suivre le troupeau, à l'écart, en silence. Elle entend les conversations. Toutes. Même celles qui font le plus mal.

- Au fait, où est Hermione? demande Dean à Ron.

- Hermione qui? s'interroge Harry.

- Ben, Granger!

- Ahhhhhh... Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié. Elle doit être aux toilettes où quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toutes façons? Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a aucun risque d'être en retard!

Ils éclatent de rire. Hermione s'arrête et les regarde s'en aller, tous. Ils ne sont plus là, le couloir est désert. Fatiguée. Désespérée, aussi. Plus personne ne se souvient d'elle. Plus personne n'a besoin d'elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, elle aussi, en quelques sortes. A quoi sert-elle? Comment peut-on croire être soudé à quelqu'un, alors que l'instant d'après, il vous laisse tomber comme si vous n'étiez rien... rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière...

Seule. Juste seule. Tout le monde se fiche d'elle. Plus besoin d 'elle... plus besoin d'elle... cette lithanie se tourne en boucle et en boucle dans sa tête, quand elle éclate en sanglot. Pourquoi est-elle si seule, alors qu'il y a à peine un mois, elle aurait été au milieu de ce troupeau d'élèves entousiastes et heureux? Plus besoin d'elle... elle ne sert à rien... Elle se fiche du cours suivant, celui d'Herbologie. Qui remarquera son absence? Ces derniers temps, elle avait souvent demandé à ses deux amis:

- Pourquoi m'évitez- vous comme ça?

- On ne t'évite pas!

Non, ils ne l'évitaient pas au sens propre du terme. Mais ils s'éloignaient d'elle. Prenaient leur envol. Plus besoin d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais connu cette horrible sensation. Elle avait été tellement amie avec eux... partageant tout, les délires, les coup de blues, les nuits d'orages... maintenant, tout était tellement différent. Maintenant. Désormais, le matin, ils s'asseyaient au bout de table pour rire avec Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati, et tous les autres. Ils sortent tous ensemble à Pré-au-lard, s'amusent. Et elle...

Et Hermione, personne ne l'invite. Ils vont au Macdo ensemble pour voir la nourriture moldue? Cela ne vient à personne qu'elle a peut-être envie de les accompager, elle aussi. Elle est différente d'eux, après tout. N'est-ce pas? Oui, c'est cela, différente.

Différente, mais aussi seule, repliée sur elle-même. Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'elle a une vie parfaite, qu'elle est comblée? Parce qu'elle ne laisse rien paraitre, bien sûr. Elle devrait le faire, elle le sait, elle devrait tout mettre au clair, leur dire qu'ils lui manquent. Mais elle ne le fera pas, ça aussi, elle le sait. Elle aime à penser qu'elle n'a pas besoin des autres pour mener son bout de chemin. Non, elle n'a pas besoin des autres. Elle-seule suffit.

C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Maintenant qu'elle est seule, elle se sent moins forte que jamais.

Et eux-tous, ils ne remarquent rien, plus portés par les fameux "Untel invitera-il Unetelle chez Machin-chose?" et sur eux-mêmes. Elle continue de pleurer. Euphorie. Ses larmes glacées lui brouillent la vue, elle ne voit plus rien, que du flou. Elle aurait aimé que comme dans les films, tout le monde s'occupe d'elle à cause de cela. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle pleurait, sans fin, mais rien ne se passait. Plus besoin d'elle.. plus besoin d'elle... Des phrases, dites comme ça, lui revenaient sans arrêt...

On est pas du même monde, Hermione.

Elle avait mal à la tête.

Hermione qui?

Et si elle mourait... là, maintenant? Tout de suite?

Ahhhhhh... Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié.

Elle fait parfois semblant de participer aux conversations pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Elle répugne l'idée que tout ça lui fait mal au coeur. Au sens propre et au figuré.

Elle aimerait mourir. Pourquoi continuer. Personne n'a besoin d'elle, tout le monde se porte très bien, non? Personne ne la regretterait, elle le sait. Nouveau sanglot. _Hermione qui? _

Elle aimerait se suicider, aussi. Mais elle ne le fera jamais. Pourquoi? Elle n'en a pas le courage. Et puis, elle aime la vie, malgré tout. Elle aime respirer, sentir l'air envahir ses poumons. Elle n'aime pas la sienne, c'est tout.

Elle se relève brutalement, s'ordonant mentalement s'arrêter ses enfantillages. Elle époussète sa robe, remet son sac sur son dos, et s'apprête à reprendre son chemin.

Comme à chaque fois. Elle aimerait revenir au moment de leur rencontre, dans le train, en première année. Elle aimerait tout revivre pour tout changer, pour que le présent soit différent. Pour réparer cette erreur qu'elle a comise, elle ne sait pas où. Pour les empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle à tout jamais.

Sauf qu'on ne peut jamais retourner en arrière. Elle console avec vitesse ses larmes, et reprend sa marche.

Elle s'est relevée.

Plus besoin d'elle.

Encore une fois.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu la note et l'histoire. Bonne journée. Puisse le monde vous paraître plus beau à vous qu'à moi. 


End file.
